Dvě těla, jedna mysl
by Scabior90
Summary: Bývalý karas chce své místo zpět a udělá cokoliv aby jej získal


Na střeše paneláku sedí muž, mohlo by mu být kolem dvaceti. Zdánlivě nevnímá sílící vítr ani hluk města pod sebou, jen se zamyšleně dívá do otevřeného okna nemocničního pokoje přes ulici, přesněji na bezvědomé tělo na posteli. Na _svoje_ tělo. Pousměje se když se otevřou dveře a vejde jemu dobře známá dívka. _Je to už víc než rok, a ona pořád chodí... Baka... _pomyslí si pobaveně. _Jako vždycky, květina do vázy, pusu a teď si sedne a bude tomu tělu něco vykládat. Naprosto zbytečně, nikdo není doma... Tak dvacet minut tam zůstane a pak odejde. Skoro se zdá, jako by si myslela že mi něco dluží... Ale já to tak nikdy nebral a co jsem udělal bych udělal znova..._

O ROK DŘÍVE

_Byl jsem do ní šíleně zamilovaný. Ne, vlastně pořád jsem. Byl nádherný den a já jí nabídl že ji doprovodím ze školy, nic nenamítala a s úsměvem řekla, že bude ráda. Byl jsem jí tak blízko, srdce mi bušilo jako o závod, ale snad se mi dařilo vypadat normálně. I když možná ne, dívala se na mě s takovým zvláštním úsměvem, jako by přesně věděla, co se mi honí hlavou. A pak přišel ten přechod. Šel jsem tudy milionkrát, sám i s ní a nikdy se nic nestalo, až do dneška. Zrovna mi vyprávěla o nějakém koncertu na kterém byla, její oči zářily nadšením. Ale něco bylo špatně, věděl jsem, že je něco špatně. Přes její rameno jsem zahlédl, jak se něco velkého blíží. Bez rozmyšlení jsem jí chytil jednou rukou za batoh, druhou za rameno a jak nejsilněji jsem mohl jsem ji strčil směrem k chodníku. Poslední co jsem viděl bylo jak padá na záda, její ruka natažená ke mně a překvapení v jejích očí náraz do mého boku, krátká bolest a tma. Zvuk praskajících kostí a ticho. To ale netrvalo dlouho._

_Najednou jsem stál vedle svého těla a sleduji jak se mě snaží oživovat. Slyším její křik, cítím její ruce na svém hrudníku, její rty na svých i slzy co mému tělu dopadají na tváře. _„Já jsem..." „Už je to tak, ale byla to dobrá práce, zachránil jsi jí" _otočil jsem se a za mnou stála černovlasá žena, černý top a džíny, na krku přívěsek ve tvaru egyptského symbolu života. „Představoval jsem si tě jinak" řekl jsem trochu překvapeně. Na to se zasmála „Čekal jsi kostru s kosou?" „Tak... trochu" povídám. „Vy lidi a vaše představy... No nic, ještě si dojdu pro toho v autě a je čas jít, obávám se." a zamířila k nabouranému SUV. Vylezl chlap odhadem okolo padesátky, s pokročilou pleší a pupkem. Měl jsem vztek, měl jsem chuť rozbít mu hubu... Ale ona jako by mi četla myšlenky... No, ona je asi opravdu četla. „Ani na to nemysli, stejně tím nic nezměníš." „Ale uleví se mi" zavrčel jsem. „Tam kam jdeš si na to ani nevzpomeneš... Tak už jdeme...". Šel jsem k ní, co jiného mi zbývalo. Slyšel a cítil jsem mávání těžkých křídel. Za sebou jsem slyšel blížící se sanitku, pláč a křik a pak... slabé zakašlání v překvapený výkřik. Otočil jsem hlavu, zdá se že moje tělo zakašlalo a vyplivlo trochu krve. Otočil jsem se na Smrt, ale ta tomu nevěnovala pozornost. Zamračeně sledovala bílou kočku která seděla na blízké zdi. „Co chceš?" zeptala se kočky. Náhle před Smrtí stála mladá dívka, nemohlo jí být víc než 15. Měla dlouhé, světle růžové vlasy svázané na stranách přes ně na čele lyžařské brýle s dvěma očima na skle, jedno otevřené, druhé zavřené. Mikinu, krátkou sukni z pod které vykukoval kočičí ocas a ve tváři zcela klidný, až apatický výraz. „Jeho" řekla hlasem který přesně odpovídal jejímu výrazu. „Město si ho vybralo". Vůbec jsem netušil o čem to mluví, ale popravdě, v tu chvíli jsem pochyboval že by mě něco ještě dokázalo překvapit. „Smrt si povzdechla". Chlape, možná bys měl lepší kdybys šel se mnou... No, tak si to „užij"". S tím ona i tlusťoch zmizeli._

„_Takže..." začal jsem když jsme osaměli a dívka si mě stále jen beze slova pozorovala. „Jsem Yurine, jeden z duchů tohoto města. Jsem tu, protože si tě město zvolilo." „Město? Zvolilo? O čem to mluvíš? K čemu proboha" zeptal jsem se zmatěně. Vůbec jsem netušil o čem to mluví. Už jsem si ani nevšímal toho jak moje tělo nakládají do sanitky. „Město si tě zvolilo jako svého ochránce, Karase. Tvou prací bude pomáhat duchům, youkai a lovit mikury, démony.". Dotkla se mě a najednou už jsem nebyl na ulici._

_Byl jsem v domě, spíš jako chrámu uprostřed jezera. Stál jsem na terase, Yurine vedle mě. Bylo tu vodní kolo, které se otáčelo i když se voda nehýbala. Byl jsem obklopený podivnými tvory, někteří připomínali zvířata, jiné by bylo obtížné i popsat. Ovšem navzdory jejich podivnosti se zdáli přátelští, a zdálo se že mě sledovali se stejným zaujetím a překvapením jako já je. Na rameni mi přistál fialový ptáček se čtyřmi křídly, který vydával zvláštní záři, jako by vycházela zevnitř. „Tohle jsou Youkai. Je třeba je chránit a to bude tvoje práce, Karasi", řekla a podala mi tmavý, kovový jsem ho do dlaně. Dost jsem se vyděsil když se medailon otevřel dívalo se na mě oko. V tom vše kolem zahalila zlatá záře a mě se ne těle začalo zhmotňovat černé a zlaté brnění a přede mnou samurajský meč. Uchopil jsem ho a zlatá záře zmizela. Zkusmo jsem zasil. Ozval se vysoký kovový zvuk, okolní svět se zaleskl na dokonalé čepeli. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, náhle jsem meč ovládal, jako kdybych celý život nedělal nic jiného, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. „Vidíš, jsi Karas". Snad se i trochu usmála, ale pak se zatvářilo (pokud to bylo vůbec možné) ještě vážněji než předtím. „Mikura v západní části města. Jdeme, Karasi"._

ZPĚT DO SOUČASNOSTI

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl dívčí hlas. „Věděla jsem že tě tu najdu". Otočil se. _My o vlku... a kočka tady. _„Jistě že jsi věděla, vždycky víš kde jsem." „Zase ji pozoruješ.". Nebyla to otázka. „Ovlivňuje to nějak moji práci?" otočil se na Yurine podrážděně. „Protože jestli ne, tak je to moje soukromá věc". Na tyhle jeho nálady už byla zvyklá, jako obvykle ani nezareagovala. Pak oba na okamžik strnuli. Cílili to oba. Mikura. A byl blízko. Dříve mikury útočily převážně na youkai, ale od incidentu s Ekou čím dál tím víc útočili na lidi. Vlastně, soustředili se na ně. Karas byl v mžiku na nohou, meč v ruce a brnění na sobě. Udělal krok přes okraj budovy a v pádu se proměnil. Vypadal teď jako něco mezi havranem a stíhacím letounem. Z jeho pohledu se lidé a předměty přestaly hýbat, ulice se změnily v rozmazané šmouhy jak jimi prolétával. Táhl za sebou tolik vzduchu, že když proletěl, lidem se zdála jako by ulicí prošla vichřice. Pak přistál na dálnici a okamžitě mu bylo všechno jasné. Lidem to připadalo jako „obyčejná" hromadné dopravní nehoda, ale on ho viděl. Skoro pětimetrové, zčásti mechanické monstrum uprostřed vozovky. Dlouhé ocelové pařáty na levé ruce, vrták místo pravé, zuby ostré jako břitva. Karasovi připadal nechutný. „Aaaaah, sám Karas mě přišel navštívit, jaká poct-"

„Jedna, dva, tři, čtyři, pět, šest, sedm, osm, devět, a když je deset, padne. Padně jemně. Jdi, Karasi." Ozval se za ním dobře známý klidný hlas a tolikrát opakovaná inkarnace. Ucítil příval síly. Jako vždy.

„Provedu" ozval se rozhodný hlas zpod přilby.

„Uvolnit" ozvalo se za ním. Ucítil jak pečeť na tsubě jeho katany zmizela. Konečně mohl tasit. Popravdě, už to bylo moc dlouho. Začínalo mu to chybět. Tasil a postavil se do útočného postoje. Oheň z hořících aut, jeho protivník, odpolední nebe to vše se na čepeli odráželo. „To je jedno", pomyslel si, „za chvíli z ní bude čistit mikurovu krev".

„Tak jdeme na to" zavrčel. Svět se opět zastavil když plnou rychlostí vyrazil.

_První krok. Dostat ho od lidí._ Mikura ani nestačil zareagovat, Karas se k němu dostal a zarazil pěst zespodu do břicha a poslal ho vysoko do vzduchu.

_Druhý krok. Trochu ho načnout. _Několikrát ho sekl, pak se mikura vzpamatoval a rozčileně po něm švihl roztočeným vrtákem. Ucítil jak sjel po jeho přilbě. Karas se odrazil od mikury, udělal několik koleček a pokropil démona několika dávkami energetických výbojů. Vyrazil přímo proti démonovi. Když byl dost blízko, proměnil se zpátky a chystal se k poslednímu seknutí. Ale mikura měl jiné plány. Vyrazil, chytil Karase drápy kolem hrudníku a uvolnil pařát v zápěstí. Náhle se Karas točil kolem mikury na řetězu, svíraný drápy. Pak Karase hodil vší silou zpět dolů proti dálnici a jeho směrem poslal několik vlastních výbojů. Nasměroval se hlavou dolů, nastavil vrták před sebe a vrhl se plnou rychlostí za Karasem. Ten se ve vzduchu přetočil a přistál na povrchu dálnice s takovou razancí, že tlaková vlna srazila přítomné lidi na zem a odsunula vraky o několik metrů pryč.

_Třetí krok. Skončit to. _Oči jeho přilby zrudly. Dotkl se dvěma prsty zakončení rukojeti. Čepel se rozšířila a rozběhly se po ní zlatorudé žíly. _Teď nebo nikdy._ Přikrčil se v kolenou a odrazil se s napřaženým mečem přímo proti mikurovi. Pro toho svět ztmavl a ztratil barvy. Viděl, jak se na něj řítí Karas se žhnoucíma očima a za ním stín ve tvaru obřího havrana. Pokud snad byl mikura schopen cítit strach, nedostal k tomu příležitost. Jediný záblesk ozářil oblohu a démon padal k zemi s obrovskou sečnou ranou na těle. Ani nestihl dopadnout na zem, ve vzduchu vysoko nad dálnicí se jeho tělo proměnilo na pouhou energii a zmizelo.

Karas přistál na bilboardu vedle dálnice a Yurine se objevila vedle něj. „To nebylo špatný, co?". Na to jen kývla hlavou. „Od tebe se člověk taky nedočká uznání" řekl předstíraným zlamaným tónem. Na to se Yurine lehce pousmála. Otočila hlavu aby mu něco řekla, ale najednou se měla Karasovu hlavu (stále ještě v helmě) jen několik centimetrů od obličeje. To ji trochu vylekalo. „Usmála ses, viděl jsem to!". Na to Yurine jen nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou a zmizela. „Viděl jsem to" zopakoval už do prádna smějící se Karas a vydal se na další ze svých dlouhých průzkumů města.

Jestli se něco naučil rychle, bylo to držet si odstup. Jistě že chtěl být svojí lásce nablízku co nejvíc to jenom šlo, jenže démoni to chápali taky. A začali se na ní zaměřovat. V prvních několika týdnech tak musel vést několik soubojů v její těsné blízkosti a to ho spíš děsilo. Několikrát skutečně aniž by o tom věděla unikla smrti jen o vlásek. A to už nehodlal připustit. Nikdy. Začal se držet dál. A protože žádný démon který se k ní přiblížil nepřežil, ti noví neměli důvod se na ni zaměřovat. Bylo to těžké ale jinak to nešlo. _Ekou zdá se vytvořil víc démonů než se zdálo. Až to bude bezpečné tak možná... Možná co? Ani mě neuvidí, neuslyší. Pro ni jsem já to tělo co leží v nemocnici. Musel bych leda... musel bych nějak spojit tyhle dva světy ale... vyvolalo by to paniku na obou stranách. Nemůžu být takový sobec jako Ekou. Všichni jsme tam stáli a sledovali tu destrukci. Sledovali jsme smrt desetitisíců, statisíců lidí a nemohli jsme dělat nic. Nesměli jsme zasahovat... Ale všichni jsme viděli co Ekou způsobil a teď jen myslet na to že bych udělal skoro totéž? Ne...Nikdy... _myslel si jak procházel po střechách, teď už v normálním oblečení.

Teď ho trápila jiná věc. V posledních týdnech někdo začal likvidovat mikury na jeho území. Netrápilo ho ani tak to, že se to děje, jako spíš kdo to má na svědomí. _Může to být kdokoliv, cokoliv. Ať už zběhlý karas jako Ekou nebo mikura likvidující ostatní jako Nue. Ani jedno z toho se mi v mém rajónu nelíbí. _ Jeho otázka neměla zůstat nezodpovězená dlouho. O měsíc později pronásledoval Karas démona úzkými, tmavými uličkami několik pater nad zemí. Mikura zřejmě doufal že dostane Karase do místa kde se mu bude lépe útočit. Náhle uviděl záblesk energie před démonem. Na přilbu mu dopadla sprška démonovy krve a částečně ho oslepila, takže se piruetou jen o milimetry vyhnul čepeli letící proti němu, ovšem už se nestihl vyhnout kusu mikury. Ve vysoké rychlosti narazil do něj, pak do zdi. Zarazil do ní meč a za zvuku praskajících cihel zabrzdil a seskočil na zem. Deset metrů od něj přistál... druhý karas. Přivolal si meč do ruky a schoval jej do saji. „Co tady děláš, Takagi? Tohle už není tvoje město." ozvalo se z požárního schodiště nad nimi. Yurine mluvila ledovým hlasem, nebyla tak apatická jako obyčejně. Karas věděl že budu lepší být na pozoru. „Jak chladné, čekal bych že mě ráda uvidíš" roztáhl ruce. Zdálo se jako by ji provokoval. „Ale mýlíš se, tohle JE moje město, vždycky bylo! A až zabiju tohohle" ukázal na Karase „zase bude.". „Pak jsi stejný blázen jako byl Ekou a i stejně skončíš." „Ekou byl megaloman, blázen. Já chci jen zpátky co je moje! Ekou... zanedbával svoje povinnosti. Mě jste odkopli jako kus hadru když jste našli „lepšího" kandidáta!". „Uklidni se, Taka-„ „DRŽ HUBU!". To už bylo na Karase moc. Vyrazil. Nezaútočil mečem, jen mu jednu vrazil pěstí. Tedy chtěl. Takagi chytil jeho pěst do dlaně a silou, kterou nezažil ani u nejsilnějších démonů odhodil Karase, který narazil do kontejnerů a spadl mezi pytle s odpadky. Chtěl se zvednout, když v rameni ucítil ostrou bolest- Takagi ho připíchl ke zdi. Karasovi se zatmělo před očima. Když se probral, viděl jak k němu Takagi přivlekl jeho yurine, svázanou řetězem. Karas se mohl ze své současné polohy sotva pohnout. Takagi se naklonil až k němu a zasyčel „Sleduju tě už dlouho, moc dlouho a vím o tobě víc než si myslíš. Seberu ti všechno, úplně všechno, ještě než tě zabiju". Vytrhl meč z Karasova ramene a zmizel i s Yurine.

Karas ze ztěžka zvedl ze země a zadíval se směrem, kterým Takagi zmizel. _Kam mohl ten bastard jít? ... Ví o mě víc než si... Je čtvrt na tři, tou dobou vždycky... Ale ne?! _Proměnil se do létající formy a zamířil jak nejrychleji mohl k nemocnici. Myslí mu létaly černé myšlenky, měl hrůzu z toho co uvidí až dorazí na místo. Jak se blížil, již z dálky viděl černý kouř stoupající z budovy nemocnice. Když se dostal na dohled, jeho srdce se skoro zastavilo. Zeď jeho pokoje byla pryč, místo ní zela jen velká hořící díra, plameny byly i ve zdemolovaném pokoji. Viděl, že jeho tělo právě odvážejí, takže bylo jasné, kdo byl Takagiho cílem. Karas vztekle zaskřípal zuby. _Jestli jí ten parchant zkřiví JEDINEJ vlásek, bude si PŘÁT, aby se nikdy nenarodil! _Pak něco ucítil. Byla to přítomnost jeho Yurine, vycházela z nejvyšší budovy ve městě. _Parchant mě honí po celým městě_ pomyslel si Karas když zamířil k mrakodrapu.

Viděl ho už z dálky. Stál na okraji střechy, tasený meč na krku Yurine spoutané u jeho nohou, Yumi držel přes okraj. „Tak, příteli, vítám tě, jsem rád že jsi přišel. Je ti asi jasný co se bude dít, že jo? Já teď tuhle" nadzvedl Yumi „pustím. Když zachráníš jí, tvoje Yurine umře. Když zachráníš Yurine, tahle se rozmázne o zem. Život je svině, co?" zasmál se.

_Já taky _pomyslel si Karas. Nehodlal hrát podle Takagiho pravidel. Přikrčil se v kolenou. Celý svět teď sestával jen z něj, Takagiho a dvou dívek. Takagiho ruka na Yumiině límci se lehce pohnula. Byl to nenápadný pohyb, ale Karasovi to stačilo. Vyrazil kupředu s takovou razancí, že jej v oblaku prachu následovala i část budovy. Přetočil se ve vzduchu, tmavá šmouha se přiřítila ke střeše druhé budovy a o zlomek vteřiny po odrazu se karasova bota nacházela v prostoru dříve zabraném takagiho hlavou. Ten přistál na druhém konci střechy, na zádech. Když zvedl hlavu, viděl jak již volná Yurine mizí z budoucího bojiště a Karas s Yumi v náručí seskakuje ze střechy.

Dole na ulici postavil Karas Yumi zpět na nohy. Třásla se. Karas ji chytl za ramena a ujistil se, že se dívá přímo na něj, a chápe, co jí říká. Ale „Rychle se někde scho-" bylo kam se ve větě dostal, než se přehnala rudá šmouha a prohodila ho jedním z mrakodrapů.

Co následovalo byla divoká letecká bitva, která za sebou zanechala hořící vraky automobilů, dým stoupající z budov a paniku mezi lidmi. Oba utržili několik zásahů. Tento boj také potvrdil, co Karas už nějakou chvíli pozoroval. Takagi byl téměř o hlavu větší než on, fyzicky silnější a navíc mnohem zkušenější. Karas naproti tomu dominoval v rychlosti a obratnosti, což dokázal i způsob, jakým tento vzdušný souboj ukončil.

Takagi letěl za ním, pálil dávku výbojů za dávkou a ty explodovaly všude kolem. Karas se proměnil zpět, čímž ztratil rychlost. Vyhodil nohy nahoru, čímž se v letu přetočil, pevně sevřel meč a zarazil jej shora na prolétajícího Takagiho. Špička meče se mu zaryla do brnění, vylétaly od něj sprchy jisker. Takagi ztratil směr, vrazil do budovy, v jejímž boku tak zanechal hlubokou rýhu, narazil do země, proměnil se, udělal několik žabek po asfaltu a zastavil se zády o dveře opuštěného taxíku.

Karas přistál zhruba deset metrů od něj, uprostřed silnice. Takagi se pomalu zvedl. Oba ztěžka oddychovali, lehce unavení předchozím intenzivním bojem.

Takagi zvedl ruku a ukazoval prstem na Karase. „Jenom počkej, mladej... město tě... taky nahradí! Tak jako mě! Jakmile si budou myslet, že se objevil někdo lepší, odkopne tě, přesně jako mě!".

„To nebyl ten důvod, Takagi." Ozvalo se z boční uličky klidným hlasem a Yurine vyšla na světlo. „Byl jsi neovladatelný, neschopný poslouchat rozkazy". Takagi se rozesmál „Aháá, takže tohle jste chtěli! Loutku! Gratuluju mladej, splňuješ jejich požadavky!" ale Yurine to zřejmě vtipné nepřišlo. „Ne. Město potřebovalo někoho, u koho nebude hrozit psychický kolaps a výbuchy nekontrolovatelné agrese."

Pak se Yurine otočila na Karase. „Skonči to." „S radostí." Zavrčel Karas.

Karas s Takagim se vrhli proti sobě, jejich meče se s hlasitým třeskem srazily a srážka vyvolala tlakovou vlnu. Začali se točit kolem sebe, čím dál rychleji. Karasova rychlost a obratnost se ukázala, přetočil se rychleji s vedl sek přímo na Takagiho krk, který starší karas jen těsně zblokoval. A teď se ukázala Takagiho síla. Přetlačil Karasův meč až na zem a dal Karasovi hlavičku za které se mu zatmělo před očima, následovanou kolenem vraženým do břicha. Karasova kolena se téměř dotkla země. Takagi se napřáhl k finálnímu úderu, zdvvihl meč nad hlavu. Karas toho využil a rychle jej sekl přes hrudník. Jiskry z brnění na hrudníku, vystříkla krev, ale jinak Takagi ke Karasově zděšení sotva zareagoval. Viděl jak se na něj snáší čepel meče. V šoku ji jen tak tak zblokoval, ale Takogi jen přetočil meč a bodnul. Karas ucítil ostrou bolest v horní části hrudníku, cítil jak studený kov prochází jeho tělem i jak ho opouští. Cítil krev v ústech. Meč mu vypadl z ruky a Karas padl na bok. Téměř ztratil vědomí.

Pak uslyšel vykřiknout známý hlas. _Aha, takže my jsme skončili tady... tady kde jsme začali... _Yumi běžela k němu a klekla si vedle něj. Karas se na ni podíval a obličejová část jeho masky zmizela. „Yumi..." zašeptal Karas. Yumi nevypadala ani příliš překvapeně když uviděla známou tvář. „Ryo... věděla jsem že jsi to ty...Nesmíš umřít slyšíš? Nedělej mi tohle podruhý!" v očích už měla zas slzy. Ryo na chvíli ztratil vědomí, což si Yumi špatně vyložila, začala s ním třást a křičet jeho jméno. Pak se se slzami v očích otočila za odcházejícím Takagim. „Ty... hajzle..." zasyčela. Její ruka sjela po asfaltu a dotkla se Ryova meče. Bylo to šílenství, ale v tu chvíli vůbec nepřemýšlela. Utřela si slzy, uchopila meč a postavila se. Měla ve škola jen dvě lekce kenda, nic ve srovnání s Takagim. Vyrazila ze sebe hlasitý výkřik a rozběhla se za ním. Takagi se jen uchechtl, rozhodl se že si s ní trochu pohraje. Bez nejmenších problémů odrážel její výpady, občas ji i nechal zasáhnout, jen aby viděla že jeho brnění stejně ani neškrábne.

Tou dobou se Ryo znovu probral a první co uviděl byla Yumi, snažící se zasáhnout smějícího se Takagiho. Zkusil se pohnout. Tělo ho pořád poslouchalo. Opřel se o loket. Kleknul si na jedno koleno, krev mu stále stékala po brnění a rána neskutečně bolela. Na nohou si připadal nejistý. Ale nic z toho ho teď nezajímalo. Jediné, co ho zajímalo, byla dívka před ním a její bezpečí. Nejprve udělal několik nejistých kroků. Pak rychlých. Pak se rozběhl a stále zrychloval. Nakonec se k Takagimu hnal plnou rychlostí. „PADEJ OD NÍ TY HAJZLE!" zařval, právě když Takagi konečně vyrazil Yumi meč z rukou. Ryo mu levou rukou více méně narazil na obličej a chytil mu hlavu, pravou pak chytil meč a plnou rychlostí tlačil Takagiho před sebou směrem k mostu.

Když se dostal na okraj, povolil levou v lokti, jen aby mohl vzápětí vrhnout Takagiho téměř na druhou stranu., kde narazil do několika automobilů.

Zvednul se a vlna energie byla cítit přes celý most. Pilíře se začaly klepat a podpůrná lana se třásla jako při silné vichřici.

_Tady to končí_ pomyslel si Ryo. Stále krvácel a sotva se držel na nohou, ale ani Takagiho postoj už nebyl tak jistý, zranění si přeci jen vybíralo svou daň. Ani jeden už neměl sílu na víc než jeden útok ,ale oba do něj hodlali dát všechno.

Několik desítek metrů za nimi běžela Yumi směrem k mostu. Nejdříve ucítila jeden poryv vzduchu který ji zpomalil a k němu se okamžik později přidal druhý, stejně silný. Jejich spojená síla ji téměř srazila k zemi.

Na mostě se zatím, aniž by od sebe odtrhli oči oba karasové narovnali, oběma rumama sevřeli meče a soustředili se. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. Byl slyšet vítr, nárazy vln do pilířů mostu a jeho skřípění pod náporem sil obou karasů.

Ryo cítil, že už se dlouho neudrží, bolela ho nejen rána, ale každý sval v těle.

_No tak, tělo, jenom ještě chvíli_

Jedno z lan konečně nevydrželo nápor a prasklo. Jeho zvuk byl jediný signál který potřebovali. Čas se znovu jakoby zastavil když vyrazili proti sobě. Uprostřed mostu se jejich meče s ohlušujícím třeskem srazili, tlaková vlna prošla celým mostem, který zaskřípěl, zohýbal se a na několika místech popraskal. Teď stáli jen decet metrů od sebe, na opačných stranách než začínali a zády k sobě. Oba utrpěli lehké zranění.

_Jenom ještě chviličku, tělo, vydrž._

Otočili se a bez odpočinku opakovali výpad.

A znovu. Znovu. A znovu. Pokaždé přistáli o něco blíž jeden druhému. Jejich brnění nesla stopy po mnoha ranách a na několika místech zpod nich vytékala krev. Už se téměř nikdy nedostali z dosahu toho druhého. A pak Takagi udělal chybu. Pokusil se o rozmáchlý sek do strany, mířený na Ryův krk. Mladší karas ovšem přikrčil jednu nohu, dostal se pod pohybující se meč, a za okamžik na zem dopadla Takagiho ruka i s mečem, následovaná sprchou krve. Takagi zařval bolestí. Ryo pokračoval v pohybu, provedl piruetu a jediným hladkým sekem uťal Takagiho hlavu. Jeho tělo se sesunulo k zemi jako loutka s ustřiženými lanky.

Byl konec.

Ještě okamžik stál nad tělem staršího karase, pohybem zápěstí očistil čepel meče a o vteřinu později padl k zemi.

Yumi k němu doběhla právě když jej Yurine podpírala a pomáhala mu vstát. „Ryo...já-"

„Nejsem Ryo. Aspoň ne ten Ryo." Přerušil ji muž v brnění. Pak se unaveně pousmál. „Tvůj Ryo se probral, asi ten výbuch. Kdo ví. Jdi za ním..." řekl unaveně a máchl rukou jako by ji posílal pryč. Yumi k němu došla, pevně ho objala a zašeptala „Děkuji". Trochu zasyčel a ona téměř uskočila, oblečení od jeho krve. Usmíval se. „Jdi za ním" zopakoval.

Váhavě se otočila a nakonec se rozběhla k nemocnici.

Yurine se otočila na Karase a vypadala že chce něco říct, ale ten jen zakroutil hlavou. „Půjdeme". Yurine pokrčila rameny.

„Dobře... Ryo".

A oba zmizeli ze světa lidí, do nemocnice pro youkai.

O měsíc později seděl karas na téže střeše jako tolikrát předtím a pozoroval totéž okno. Ale něco se změnilo. Člověk na posteli seděl a poslouchal Yumi, která ho držela za ruku a něco mu zjevně nadšeně vyprávěla. Ryo se otočil, podíval se přímo na karase a usmál se. Karas měl na tváři stejný úsměv.

Dvě těla.

Jedna mysl.

AN: Můj první pokus o větší bojovou scénu, popravdě jsem se tady nezabýval některými detaily toho, jak vlastně celý systém v Karas funguje, psal jsem to, jak se mi chtělo :D

Budu rád za review :)


End file.
